onceuponatimeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Frederick
}} Frederick was a knight put in charge of protecting his revered ruler, King Midas, and who unfortunately fell victim to the King's curse, that led him to turn everything he touched into pure, solid gold. Frederick, the lover of the pretty Princess Abigail, was thus turned into a golden statue, until he was relieved of his misfortune by the brave Prince Charming. Following the enactment of the Dark Curse, he became trapped in Storybrooke, Maine as Jim, a gym teacher, torn from his lover. Biography 'Before the Curse' }} When Abigail helps Charming escape their wedding to be with Snow White, Charming asks why she is showing him any kindness when she claimed to have no feelings for him. He asks what she hasn't told him. Abigail says it isn't about him, but her, for her hearts belongs to another, Frederick, whom she was to wed. Charming asks what happened, so Abigail responds saying everyone has their own tragedies, and a lost love is the worst. She explains reuniting Charming with his love might give her consolation. Charming tells Abigail that he cannot help her there, as his love claimed to not feel for him the way he does for her. Charming concludes that as being his tragedy, but Abigail scoffs, saying that isn't a tragedy. She then takes Charming's hand and kindly asks him to follow her somewhere. }} She takes the prince to a gazebo in the middle of the forest which has an apparent statue made of gold in the shape of a knight. She tells Charming that it's the place that Frederick sacrificed his life. Charming apologizes for her loss. He asks if Frederick died in battle, so Abigail explains that they were traveling in a carriage when they were ambushed. She goes on to say that he defended them and died saving her father's life. Charming admires the statue, complimenting the detail. Abigail explains that it looks so life-like because it is actually Frederick. She tells him that Frederick threw himself in front of King Midas to defend him, but was accidentally turned to gold in the process. Charming tells her that all curses can be broken and suggests true loves kiss. However, Abigail explains that she tried it until her lips bled. Charming tries to think of something else, so Abigail tells him of a legend; Lake Nostos. Its waters can apparently return something to you which was once lost. Charming asks if she has tried it, to which Abigail explains she obviously has. She tells him that the lake is guarded by a creature which has killed all the men she sent down their to get the water. Charming tells Abigail he will face the guardian and collect the water to save Frederick. Abigail reminds him none have succeeded. However, Charming states one of them should have their happiness, and if he succeeds, she will. If he fails, then he will be freed from his pain. Charming later successfully collects the water. }} Abigail is stood waiting beside Frederick, who is still trapped in his golden form. She hears Charming arrive back from the lake and when she sees him, she is overjoyed. He gives Abigail the water from Lake Nostros, and she asks how he managed to slay the guardian. Charming explains her true love was at stake, so it wasn't a battle he could afford to lose. Abigail pours the water over Frederick's golden body and slowly, the gold begins to melt off. When he starts to move, Abigail smiles. Frederick falls to the floor so Abigail removes his helmet and she joyfully kisses him. Confused, Frederick asks what happened to him. She tells him he was trapped, but now he is free. The look lovingly into each other's eyes and then kiss again, warming Charming's heart. Frederick notices Charming stood nearby, so Abigail introduces him as the man who freed him. The two shake hands and Frederick expresses his eternal debt to Charming. Looking at Abigail, Charming tells Frederick to pay him back by walking down the aisle with someone he truly loves. He also asks for a horse and supplies for a journey, Frederick complies. Abigail thanks Charming for his help and then asks where he will go. The prince says he shall find Snow White, pleasing Abigail. Charming tells the couple true love is worth fighting for, because when you find it, it can never be replaced. 'After the Curse' 'Season 1' }} When Kathryn confronts Mary Margaret at the school over her affair with David, she barges down the school corridors and bumps right into Jim, who is carrying a large sack full of balls, without apologizing or realizing who he really is. Jim turns around and tells the furious and fast-walking woman to watch where she is going. Later on, Jim happens to be driving down the same road as Kathryn when he notices a car on the side of the road. He gets out of his car and opens the driver side door of Kathryn's car, but there is nobody there. He begins to panic and looks around for the driver of the vehicle. Category:Episodic Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Knights